Qyrgonteppistan
The Republic of Qyrgonteppistan, (Qumhuryet y Al-Qyrgonteppistani - '''Qyrgon) '''is an island nation located in the Mediterranian Sea, south of Cyprus, and West of the Levant Region. As the homeland of the Qyrgon People, a Turkic Race orginially from Turkey, the region was formerly part of the Roman Empire, and later the Ottoman Empire until 1923, when it gained independence and became the Kingdom of Qyrgonteppa, until its overthrow in 1961, when it was founded as the Republic of Qyrgonteppistan, and has since has had a relatively stable political history, with a good record of anti-corruption, and is today one of the most developed countries in the Middle East, due to its rich natural resources ranging from precious metals to its considerable supply of offshore oil. Qyrgonteppistan is a semi-presidential republic, consisting of five provinces represented in the Grand Qyrgon Assembly , which is lead by a Prime Minister , while the head of state is the President of Qyrgonteppistan . The centre of government is in the city of Taqmery, while its largest city is Qyrgontasma , on the southern coast, and other major cities consisting of Davocheyq, Izlistamary, Istyqbal, and Aqeryy. Qyrgonteppistan is made up of three main islands, Buyuq Ada, meaning 'Great Island' in Qyrgon, which is the largest and most populous, Uqgen Ada 'Triangle Island' and Baliq Ada, 'Fish Island.' Buyuq Island has a large mountain range running down the centre of the island, with the surrounding coastal regions being relatively flat, with a mix or arid and arable land. The Winter in Qyrgonteppistan, is mostly cool and rainy, these rains produce winter torrents that fill most of the rivers, which typically dry up as the year progresses, while the summers are typically very hot, often having higher than average temperatures of the surrouding regions. History Roman Empire Ottoman Empire 1400's - 1923 Kingdom of Qyrgonteppa 1923 - 1961 Republic of Qyrgonteppistan 1961 - Current Politics Government Qyrgonteppistan is a semi-presidential republic, with the head of state the President of Qyrgonteppistan, and the Prime Minister of Qyrgonteppistan the head of government. The President is a somewhat ceremonial office, however with some important functions. The President represents the nation of Qyrgonteppistan, and ensures the implementation of the consitution, and the governing of the state, and is Commander In Cheif of the Qyrgonteppistan Armed Forces. The Executive Arm of the Qyrgonteppistani Government is made up of the office of the Prime Minister, and the Council of Ministers, which make up the government. The Legislative Arm of the government comprises of the Grand Qyrgon Assembly or ''Buyuq Qyrgon Meqchisi ''in Qyrgon. The Judiciary Arm is made up of the Grand Qyrgon Courts, or the ''Buyuq Qyrgon Mahqemila. '' Foreign Relations Qyrgonteppistan, as of 2013, is a member of the United Nations, an active member of the Turkic Council and an observing member of the Arab League. Qyrgonteppistan has good relations with some nearby states, particularly with Turkey, of which it recognises the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, which in turn has led to strained relations between the Republic of Cyprus. Qyrgonteppistan has strained relations with most nearby Arab States, due to the countries non-islamic foudation, despite various influences from the Ottoman Empire. Military Administrative Divisions Qyrgonteppistan is split into five Provinces and one Capital City District, which are further subdivided into Communes, and then into individual Settlements. Qyrgonteppistan's divisions are represented in the country's legislature by elected representatives in the Grand Qyrgon Assembly. The Capital City Disitrict, Taqmery, is not divided into communes. Geography and Climate Culture ''See Main: Culture of Qyrgonteppistan '' As a culture, Qyrgons are noted for their stoicism, and non-religious beliefs, despite major influences from both the Roman Empire and the Ottoman Empire. Most Qyrgons have no religious beliefs, and believe that we are all equal and products of nature, and do not make empaphis of the distinction between hetero- and homosexual preferences. However the government of Qyrgonteppistan allows Freedom of Religion, and has a secularist rule. Qyrgon has a vibrant culture, with deep history of Philosophy and the Arts, influenced by two starkly different Empires having control over the island in its history, and as a result much of its culture is a mix of Turkic, Greek and Ottoman influences. Infrastructure Science and Technology Healthcare Education Demographics Qyrgonteppistan is the original homeland of the Turkic People, the Qyrgon, originally from Turkey, the Qyrgons have developed a unique culture from other Turkic Peoples. However there is also a large population of Turks on the island, along with Arabs, and Coptics, this has lead to an inceased religious influence on the island, resulting in a number of Mosques and Churches within the island, and has shown the world how Non-Religious, Muslims and Christians can co-exist. Category:Qyrgonteppistan